Taken from right under them
by LostRevelations77
Summary: The C.S.I team gets two murders called in. But when it turns out they are both fake, Greg gets kidnaped while trying to find the head of their vic. Will the team find him in time? And what happens when the man that got him kills his own associates? update
1. taken from them

Greg gets kidnaped by three people out for revenge.

What will happen when there are two staged murders just to get back at Grissom? Will they ever get Greg back from the people that are trying to get revenge for C.S.Is putting away their friend? Read and find out! Hope you like it!

(Ps. I don't own C.S.I.)

Grissom rushed into the break ready to give out the assignments for the night.

"Okay everyone, Nick, Sara... you're with me. Cath , Warrik you two will be working a D.B. found in an alleyway south of the strip."

"What about me?" Greg asked Grissom, pleading with his eyes wanting desperately to work out in the field and not the lab.

"Yes, I know Greg I'm getting to that. Cath? Do you think you and Warrik would be able to handle Greg?"

"Of course we can."

"Okay then. Greg your with them."

"Come on Greggo lets go!" Warrik said happily.

At the alleyway, in the middle of it, there was a dead body, missing a head. It was just lying there motionless. This sent shivers up and down Greg's spine. Suddenly there was a loud crash of some trash cans.

"Ah!" Greg shrieked. He soon realized that his face was glowing red with embarrassment. Warrik started laughing hysterically.

"Ha! That was good man!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now that that's over with, which one of you two brave guys would like to go and search down there," Catherine pointed deeper down the alleyway, "and find the head?"

"I nominate... GREG to go! Have fun Greg!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will."

Greg walked down into the dark alleyway. He heard something from in the shadows somewhere...

Once they arrived at the house where their murder had taken place, it seemed kind of odd. There was no guards, no do not crass tape, nothing. Grissom walked up to the door with case in hand while Sara and Nick fallowed. Grissom reached a hand out and knocked on the door loudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A lady answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hi. Are you Mrs. Philips?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Because we had gotten a report saying that a Mrs. Philips that lived at this house had been murdered."

"Well, do I look dead to you Mr..."

"Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom?"

"No you do not. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"That's ok. Um bye."

"Good bye."She shut the door and the three C.S.Is walked away and back to the car.

"What was that all about?"

"It seems that someone wanted to distract us from something, Sara."

"Okay, but from what?" Nick asked.

"I have no clue."

Greg looked over at where he had heard the sound and thought that he had seen something.

"Hello?" Noone answered. "Well that's weird."

Greg turned back around and continued searching.

"I wonder what's taking Greg."

"Yeah me too, Warrik. You think if he hadn't found something he would have gotten bored by now."

All of a sudden, somebody grabbed Greg and put a cloth over his face. He tried not to breathe in for fear that it was probably something that would knock him out. That's the last thing that he wanted to happen to him at this time.

"Warrik! Cath! Somebody help..." he tried to yell but it was in vain, for it only came out as a whisper.

Somewhere across town Catherine and Warrik heard the sound of tires screeching and that of a car speeding off.

"Now I'm worried. He's been gone for like twenty minutes now..."

"Okay then lets go look for him, Cath, but I'm sure he's fine. I mean what could've happened to him?"

They walked deeper into the alleyway until they got to the end where a tall gate was. The lock on it was broken and there was a rag on the ground by it. Cath looked into the shadows and saw something that made her heart drop. Greg's kit was left on the ground tipped over. She ran up to it and saw that there was a piece of paper taped to it. She quickly grabbed it and read:

"Dear Grissom,

Because of you, one of your beloved C.S.Is will either die by the time you find them, be dead and you never find them, or be tortured to the point where he would rather be dead. Either way, it will all have happened because of you and ONLY you. You will receive a call from me and my associates later for information, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the fake distraction I sent of poor Mrs. Philips death! Oh, and I thought that just for extra kicks that I would dig up a body and remove the head just for you!"

"That's just sick!" Warrik exclaimed.

"Yeah, not only that but the people that wrote this have Greg!"

On the drive back to the lab, Grissom's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Hello? Grissom? It's Catherine. We have a huge problem._

"Okay. Continue."

_Well, Greg went to search for the head to our staged body and he was taken by someone._

"Cath? Meet us at the lab so we can talk about this in person."

_Okay, Griss'. See you guys there._

"Yeah. Bye."

Grissom hung up the phone and was immediately asked, "What's wrong?", by Nick.

"You'll find out at the lab."

Once at the lab Catherine filled them all in on what had happened, and then gave Grissom the note to read.

"So what do we do?"

"We wait for this guys call."

Greg stirred when he felt the movement of a car going over a bump.

"Hey guys I think sleeping beauty's awake!"

"Aww he's so CUTE when he's sleeping."

There was harsh laughter going through the car at this point. From what Greg could hear, there were about three people in the front of the car he was in.

"Okay we are here. Who wants the honors of getting the dork out of the back?"

"Oo I do, I do!"

"Wow. You must really like him."

"Well he is cute like I said."

At that comment Greg's heart started beating a mile a minute and it got even worse when the back of the car opened and someone grabbed him. He was hauled to his feet and half dragged inside some smelly place that he could only think of would be a warehouse, but due to the blindfold over his eyes, he couldn't tell.

"The guy doesn't even have a gag and he's still quiet." one of them laughed.

"So lets know the name of the C.S.I that we have kidnaped."

Greg didn't make a sound he just sat on the chair that he had been forced down and tied to.

He felt a fist collide with his face. "Now it's very rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you. Now I asked you your name."

"Greg." he whispered.

"What a nice name!" It was then his blindfold was taken off and around him were three guys. All looked about in their late 40's. "Now , smile for the camera!"The one on the right snapped a picture of him with a Polaroid camera, and then held the picture up for him to see. He saw himself just sitting there with blood starting to trickle down from his nose and he had a look of complete terror in his eyes.

"Now it's time for a little fun before we call your boss. So who'd like to go first boys?"

Greg hoped that what he thought the guy was talking about wasn't what he had feared.

After what seemed like hours waiting for the call, RING, RING, RING, RING!

All the C.S.Is jumped.

"Hello?" Grissom picked up the phone.

_Hello, Grissom. Remember me?_

"No actually I don't."

_Well that's a shame. I bet you little Greggy here will never be able to forget me even if he wanted to._

"Is that so. You better not have hurt him in any way or..."

_Or what? You'll find me and hurt me? Well anyways it's too late for your warnings. We have been enjoying Greg's company for about two hours now. He is very quiet now. I think we all scared him. To bad, it was better to hear his screams._

"What did you do?"

_Why don't I let Greggy here tell you that._

There was silence on the other line and then, _Get the little brat in here! There's somebody that would like to speak with you Greg. Say hello._

_H-h-hello? _Grissom cringed at the sound of Greg's voice. He sounded so lost and scared.

"Greg."

_Grissom?_

"Yeah Greg. What did they do to you?

"Greg? What happened?"

_Grissom ...th-they r- they ra–..._

"It's okay Greg. You don't have to say it."

_Grissom I'm scared.._

"I know Greg, but don't worry. We WILL find you."

_Awwwww how_ _adorable. Grissom is filling Greg up with hope. Well I hate to tell you this, Grissom, but it is way past hopefulness at this stage. We all love lil' Greggy here so much, we might just keep him. Wouldn't you like that Greg?_

There was a whimper heard on the other line and then the sound of something being smacked.

"What did you just do?"

_Oh me? I just slapped Greg across the face. What? Do you not like me hitting your precious little C.S.I?_

"I'm warning you. If you touch him one more time..."

_I'm sorry. I have to go now. Goodbye. Have a nice day!_

Click...

And that was the end of their phone conversation.

"Wanna know something that's useless now?" Catherine asked them all.

"Sure." Nick answered quietly.

"We could of wired the call and traced it..."

They all just stood there in disbelief of their carelessness of forgetting to even think of that in the hours they waited to receive that valuable call. That one mistake could have just hurt their chances of getting their friend and college back with them and away from the psychos that now had Greg.

"So Greg. Did you enjoy talking with your boss? Because that is the last time you might have ever been able to talk with him. Maybe I'll let you talk with one of your other little friends, but Grissom, you see, he would be able to find out where we are if we were to let you talk to _him_ again. And that wouldn't be good. Now would it?" After ending his long speech he put a hand on Greg's head and ruffled his hair. "You know what Greg because we are alone, I'll let you in on a little secret. Now you're gonna keep your mouth shut about this to the others or else. I'm gonna enjoy killing them tonight, and I'm going to give you the pleasure of watching. Watching as I cut them into little pieces. One at a time." At this the man broke out into malicious laughter and walked out of the room.

Later that night all three of the men returned. One asking when they would get to have "fun" with Greg again. Saying that it had been too long since the last time they all got to "play". These words disgusted Greg, but still he couldn't help but feel sorry for the two that were going to die. Then, once the two that were going to be dead that night had their backs to the first guy, he took out a gun and shot them each once in the back, causing them to fall on their faces. Greg watched in horror as the one who had spoken to him earlier cut them up into pieces and piled them up.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. I think it's safe that I can trust you with my name. Right?"

Slowly Greg shook his head. He was surprised by how normal the man's name sounded.

"Warren." he said shortly. "So now that it's just you and me Greg, how about we have a little fun?"

"No that's okay. I don't think I'm up to _it_." Greg said, shocked to hear that comment leave his mouth. Greg regretted saying it soon enough as he was punched in the stomach and face a couple of times. There was a flash of light, and he looked up to see Warren grinning. He had the Polaroid camera in hand and had just snapped a picture of Greg all beaten up again.

"Now when did I say that you ever had a choice in this Greg. I am very disappointed in you. You should have known better then to talk back to an emotionally unstable man. Yes I admit it. I do have a few psychologic problems, but nothing I can't control... when I want too." Warren grinned evilly.

At the lab, someone just ran in handling a letter with gloved hands.

"Mr. Grissom. This just arrived. The RE: is Greg Sanders."

"Thank you." Grissom put on a pair of latex gloves and took the envelope from the young day-shift rookie. He slowly opened it up and saw a picture drop from it. It was of Greg sitting tied to a chair. A look of terror was on his face as blood was coming from wounds and bruises were formed on his face also. He read out loud:

"Dear Mr. Grissom and C.S.Is,

I do hope that you love the picture of poor lil' Greggy that I have sent you. I wish that I did not have to beat him up so, but it seems that he has some sarcasm problems that I will need to correct. Oh, and he says hi. Well more like wants to get the hell out of his bindings and wants to beat me, but same differences. Do you remember yet? If you don't it's too bad. That is a key part of your investigation. Let me help you a little because I feel bad for you. I mean you lost such an adorable little C.S.I! you put my buddy away unjustly and I want him OUT! Greg might be released if you do this one task. I will call _one_ of you, not telling which one, in a few hours. Be ready for my call. Who knows? Maybe you will be the lucky caller that get's to hear Greg's voice asking you, no begging you, for help!"

Should I write more? please review!


	2. tracing the call

From: notabandgeek  
that was pretty sweet! please update soon.

My first review! Thank you!

Thanks to all the other reviews too! Sorry about the misspelling of Warrick though:-D I can't spell for my life! Oh and please don't take what I might have happen to Greg as offensive. For people out there that might be like diehard Greg fans, I'm one of you too!;-D

So lets go over what's happened so far shall we? Okay. Greg has been kidnaped by three guys out for revenge. Two notes have been sent to the C.S.Is about what will happen next and the guy, Warren, just killed his own friends to be able to have Greg for himself... Now...

Chapter 2: tracing the call...

Warren had been sitting in the corner of the room staring at Greg for what seemed like hours to him. Greg was starting to feel uneasy under the glare of this lunatic. Finally Warren broke the silence. "I'll be back soon Greg. I think I'm getting a little hungry." With that, he left.

Greg sat there for a few minutes contemplating what he should do. With the strength he had left he pushed backwards on the chair and it crashed to the ground. Success! He was now free from the chair. Greg ran to the door on the far side of the room only to find it was locked.

"Of course, Greg. Did you really think he was just gonna let you _walk_ outta here? Oh great now I'm talking to myself, but still, I have to get out of this place before he gets back."

Greg turned looking frantically around the room. There! Up on the wall, maybe 7 or 8 feet up, was a small window. Sure it looked small, but hey! If he could fit down a storm drain entrance it would be easy to fit through the window, if he could reach it. Greg walked up to it. He could just about reach it with his hands. Luckily there was a sill that he could grab a hold of. With all his strength, Greg lifted himself up to unlock it from the top. Yes! That was done. Now back on the ground, he started to slide it oped. Once it was open, he tried climbing back up again.

It seemed luck was on his side until the door crashed open and in came Warren. "Oh no you don't!" he screamed. Then, he grabbed a hold of Greg's leg and pulled something out of his pocket. The feel of a needle going into his leg and the pain of hitting the ground were the last things he remembered before darkness invaded his thoughts.

"Now we just wait? But Greg is in trouble! We have to do _something_!" Nick complained loudly.

"I know Nicky, but we don't have anything to even go on. Not at least until we get the next phone call." Catherine told him soothingly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried."

"So are we, man, but we can't let that get in our way. We have to keep a clear mind." Warrick said.

Grissom had been in the corner of his office, sitting in his chair for almost an hour now. He hadn't even made a sound once the whole time. All of a sudden Sara jumped.

"What is it?"

"My phone's vibrating!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Answer it!"

"I am... Hello?"

_Hello Sara._

"Where's Greg?"

_Don't worry about him. He's sleeping now._

"What do you mean _sleeping_?"

_He was a bad boy Sara. He tried to escape through a window. I had no choice but to drug him. I don't exactly know what i used, but it did the trick._ Laughter erupted from him. It was harsh and frightening at the same time. _So... did you receive my letter. _

"Yes we did." Sara then motioned for Archie to come in and hook up her cell to a tracker. "We got that picture as well," she continued, now bent on keeping this luney to keep talking.

_Well that's good. You know, looking at Greg while he is asleep is fun. It seems that he has a lot of nightmares. He's always talking. sigh He's so cute when he sleeps. Don't you think so Sara?_

"Well I'm not some nut job that watches people sleep!" Sara said angrily.

_Now, now Sara. I wouldn't get mad at me if I were you. Remember who has Greggy. And besides, it's not my fault he was taken. I'm not the one who let him go wander off on his own, now am I?_

"No."

_That's better. Now back to the point, when Greg here wakes up, I want you to tell him to be a good little hostage for me. Not to fight back when I decide to beat him or ... you know._

"You sick little..."

_Sara. Don't get cocky with me or, you see, Greg will pay the price. Speaking of Greg, I think he's waking up. Now don't be surprised if he's a little ... out of it. Here you go Greg. Phone._

"Greg? Hello. It's Sara."

_Who?_

"Greg! Sara."

_Oh yeah um okay. Can I talk to you later umm Sara I don't feel so..._

Sara could hear the sound of Greg coughing and then puking.

_Well now I know which drug I gave him._

"Oh my god! Is he alright."

_I don't know. I hope so. I don't want him to die yet. Well looks like he needs some medical attention and maybe this time a little morphine instead. It looks as though he is realizing where he is again. Good bye._

"NO! Greg!"Click. "Arg I'm gonna kill that guy!"

"Sara what's wrong?" Sara retold what had happened.

"Well the good news is that I have a location of where he is around." Archie announced with a smile. "He is a few miles south of the strip."

"He is probably in a warehouse too." Grissom announced. "That means there are 5 possible places he has Greg."

Warren watched as Greg coughed holding his chest. He started coughing up blood. "Well that's not a good sign." Warren said. As quickly as it started, the coughing stopped, and Greg was just lying on the floor, out of breath. "You okay kid?" Warren asked with just a little bit of sympathy.

Greg couldn't answer. His voice had left him. "You don't wanna answer?"

Greg just continued staring up at the ceiling. "Fine then." Warren kicked Greg in the ribs a couple of times. Greg groaned as the kicks started to stop coming. "Now you wanna try answering me like a nice boy?"

"I'm fine." Greg lied.

"That's good to here 'cuz here's a shot of morphine to calm your nerves." He stuck Greg in the leg, once again, with a needle. Greg drifted of into unconsciousness. "Now. What to do, what to do. I think I'm getting a little bit bored with this..." Warren looked over at Greg's still form and smiled. He took Greg and tied his limbs together. "Time for some fun Greg. More fun for me than you. I hope he doesn't wake up, or he might feel a lot of pain..."

Warren went out of the room, only to return with a huge knife and a torch. "Now. Where to begin?"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and search these places so we can find Greggo!"

"Not yet Nick. We have to wait a little. We cannot rush. If we want to find Greg without putting his life in anymore danger, then we have to be patient."

"Yeah I know." At that time Brass had come into the room.

"Okay. Everything is ready to go and find Greg." With that, they all ran out of the room and out to the cars.

Greg awoke with a pain that was so severe, that he didn't think he could ever hurt this much.

He could feel his own warm blood leaving his body and forming a pool underneath himself. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his body. His shirt was missing and there was something engraved into his chest. It was the initials W. G. He noticed they were probably for Warren whatever his last name is. All down his arms and on his stomach, there were burn marks and gashes. There was so much blood, that he couldn't believe it was all his.

"Enjoying yourself? I know I did." Warren started laughing harshly. "You know what? I think your friends tracked my call, but they won't find you. I intend on bringing you somewhere _special_ to die."

Hope that chapter was long enough! I wanted to keep writing on this one, but then it would seem way too short. There will probably be at least a few more chapters, if not more, but I will be sure to make the other ones longer hopefully. Review please:-D

and thanks to strawberry spring for the advice... and for all the others that took the time to read my story! Much appreciated!

33333333333333 Niki77777

From: Lexi Lou Who

Oh gosh...This is such a good story! Please go on!

From: windwolf-24  
Well I say that you should update. This is the kind of story that you want to read more of. I just say that you should check your spelling especially WARRICK. But after that keep it going and I hope that you update soon

From: DarkRose ()

are you ABSOLUTELY NUTS! OF COURSE YOU SHOULD WRITE MORE. And when I saw I want something, I WANT IT NOW!  
have a nice day.

From: Strawberry Spring

Very intriguing, you're off to a good start! The only advice I would offer is to run it through a spell-checker of perhaps get a beta-reader to go over and help you out with little grammar, spelling, and syntax errors and things like that. I noticed especially that 'Warrick' was misspelled frequently, you might want to fix that for next time. But other than those slight problems, great job! Definitely continue!  
P.S. If you'd like, I would be happy to beta-read for you. Just drop me a line at if you're interested. :)


	3. so close yet so far

Sorry for the wait peoples. I was away all thanksgiving vacation, but here's another chapter for ya'!

So far... there has been another call made. This time it was to Sara. The team thinks that they have found where Greg is, but Greg is going to be taken "somewhere _special_ to die."

Now, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3: so close... yet so far...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on Greg. Get up. I'm taking you for a little ride." Greg was dragged to his feet to go outside, and then put inside a white van. Warren started it up and drove down the road. At that time, two black trucks passed them, heading the way they came. "Looks like your friends were so close to saving you Greg. Too bad. I guess they'll have to find your body elsewhere."

Greg lifted his head up some off the floor of the van and groaned. They were actually looking for him? Nick, Sara, Warrick, and the rest. He had no clue that they would really be searching. And they were so close to him too!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They arrived at the final warehouse. All six of them stepped out of the cars, and then walked up to the entrance. Brass cleared the place and then the C.S.Is were able to go in. The first thing they saw was a door on the opposite side of them. Warrick walked up to get a closer look. The door was slightly ajar. He opened it all the way and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh my god, Warrick. What is it? Did you find his body?" Sara asked of him, scared of the answer.

"No, but it's just as bad. Come see." With that, the rest of them walked into the room as well. On the floor was a huge pool of blood. Grissom took in the whole scene. He was first to see the video tape marked "Greg" on the floor in the corner. Grissom walked up to it and picked it up from the ground.

"What's that Griss?" Catherine asked him.

"It's a tape of Greg, most likely."

"How do you know that?" Nick walked up behind him to get a better look.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm just smart like that, it's marked "Greg"."

"Oh. Well lets watch it." Brass said.

"How?"

"Back at the lab! Where else?"

"Yeah. I knew that." Nick said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the lab, they went into Archie's office. "Archie? Could you play this for us?" Grissom handed him the tape.

"Yeah sure." Archie popped it in. On the screen, there was a man. He said:

"I am the man that has had Greg for these few days. Now I want to show you how much fun you can have with just a blow torch, knife, and hmm Greg."

Warren walked back into the room they recognized as the one with the blood pool. Warren bent over the still form of Greg and started carving something into his chest. Once he was satisfied, he stepped back and allowed the camera to see that he had engraved his initials, W.G. He then took the knife and started to run it up and down Greg's arms and torso. Once content with his work, he stood up and lit the blow torch. As he held the flame to Greg's skin, even though he was unconscious, he flinched in pain. Warren was searing him with the flame that Grissom guessed to be at around 400 degrees.

Catherine had to look away from the screen. As the pain that Warren was giving Greg ended, he took the camera up and pointed towards him. He spoke into it, "Try to find him if you can, but by the time you're done watching this, Greggy will be somewhere wishing he was dead or already dead.."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Warren dragged Greg into an old house. He then tied him to a pipe on the ceiling in the basement. He then gagged Greg. Warren took a syringe from his pocket and took out two different containers. He stuck the syringe in one and put the other on the ground five feet from Greg. He then stuck Greg with the needle.

As this was happening Greg was slowly coming to. He wished that he hadn't when he felt the needle slide into his skin and then something go into his system. He felt a serious pain go through his entire body. "Now," Warren said. "I have just poisoned you. As we speak the cerium is going through your entire body. You have about 6 hours left. If that isn't enough time for your friends to find you, then you die, and the hard part will be that the antidote is right next to you. It's just five feet from your grasp. Once they find you, and if you're dead, they will probably feel much pain knowing they were so close yet so far. Seeing as though if Warrick and Catherine... is it? Didn't let you wander off on your own looking for the head you would still be together with your friends and be happy, but they failed you and now you are at my mercy, which, has already run out. If only you hadn't got so boring, then you would still live... sigh."

_This is mental,_ Greg thought.

"Well then, I bid you goodbye lil' Greggy." With his last words, Warren left.

978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978

"Sir?" A young techy came into the lab.

"Yes what is it?" Grissom asked.

"We have been informed by detective Jim Brass that a guy fitting the description of the one who took Greg was found in an alleyway trying to shoot himself. He is now at the station, and Mr. Brass requests that you go down to question him."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Grissom said to him.

The techy left and the rest of them just stood there. Then Nick said, "Well lets get going then."

When they arrived at the station, the man was sitting, restrained, in a chair. They walked into the questioning room. The man looked up at them.

"So. First things first. What is your name?" Catherine demanded.

The man looked up at them with an evil smile on his face. "My name is Warren Green. What's your's?"

"It doesn't matter. Tell us where Greg is."

"Let me see... where is poor lil' Greggy. I don't remember. I think I lost him."

"This isn't funny!" Sara yelled. "Do you think we're joking? We want to know where he is and we want to know now!"

"Well you aren't too nice. You must be Sara. Yes. I talked with you on the phone. At the time Greg wasn't feeling like himself. Well there is only about 3 ½ hours left anyways."

"3 ½ hours left of what?" Warrick asked.

"Until he dies." Warren said this so cooly.

"What do you mean, "Until he dies"?

"Well when I left him, I had injected him with my own brand of poison. 6 whole hours of pain to endure. You wanna know the worst part about the poison?"

"Yes, we do." Grissom stated.

"The antidote is five feet away from him, and through all the suffering poor little Greggy will know it's there. Just out of his reach. I kind of feel bad for him." Warren laughed harshly.

"WHERE IS HE!" Nick screamed.

"Now, now. No screaming. It's not my fault this happened. It's whoever Warrick and Catherine are. They are the ones that let him go off alone. Not me. So go and yell at them."

Catherine stood there, shocked at what she had just heard. Was it really all Warrick's and her's fault. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Catherine, it's not your fault, so don't listen to him." Grissom told her. She shook her head.

"Now please, Mr. Green, tell us where you are keeping our friend." Grissom stated just as cooly as Warren was acting.

"Now was that so hard? To be nice and not yell at me? Well, thank you so much ... Mr. Grissom? BUT I don't really think I want to tell you where he is."

"You're gonna tell us any ways. It doesn't matter if you want to or not."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It is."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456

Greg hung there from the pipe squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't stand the pain. He wanted to loose consciousness, but his body was being cruel and not letting him slip into darkness. He opened his eyes and saw the antidote just feet away from him. Greg tried to groan but nothing would come out, and it didn't help that he was being gagged. He pulled at his bindings weekly, but nothing was working. If he could have broken free, he was just too weak to do so now. So, he just hung there for what seemed like forever, wishing his life would just end so this pain that he was feeling would leave him forever. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he stayed by himself in the basement on that pipe. Hoping for death, yet hoping for his friends to find him first.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123212312312312312312312312

Hope you liked it. More to come. Maybe like one or two more chapters, depending on how creative I can get! Please review!


	4. almost gone

Okay. Well there was something about how Greg got out of the bindings that held him to the chair. I'll clear that up for ya'. He was tied to the chair. Not tied sitting on the chair. So, what I'm getting at is that when he fell back and the chair broke, the ropes had gotten loosened so when he could stand up they fell to the ground. Sorry bout that if anyone else had gotten confused. I'll try to be more clear with things like that next time:-D

Sorry for making you guys wait so lone. I have had a lot on my mind lately. So, now let us review. The CSIs have been talking to Warren Green, trying to get him to say where our favorite former lab rat is. Will he tell? time to find out how far the team will go to save one of thier own! NOW on to the next chapter!

GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREG

"You WILL tell us!" Nick yelled in Warren's face.

"Don't worry. You'll eventually find him. Just he might not be alive..."

"Yeah, well, we want him to be alive so you ARE going to tell us."

"Mr. Green, what exactly is it that you want?" Grissom questioned.

"I told you what I want!"

"Yes, but who is this person that you want to be out of jail?"

"Well if you don't know by now then why should I tell you?"

"Because if you want him out then we need to know who it is."

"His name is Jeff Marston."

"Why is he in jail?"

"Figure it out for yourself!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He thought that he was going crazy. Greg could hear voices all around him. More and more blood was coming out of his body. He was now regretting his attempts to break free from his bindings holding him to the pipe. The room was staring to spin as Greg was feeling even more light headed every minute.

"No one is going to find me... I'm going to die..." Greg whispered to himself.

No matter how hard he didn't want to believe it, the fact was that if nobody came soon, he WOULD die. Then he wouldn't get to see his friends or family ever again. He was in agony. The worst part was that the voices wouldn't leave. They just kept getting louder. Greg didn't understand where they were coming from. They must be a side-a-affect from the poison. That was the only thing he could think of. He continued to hear them until all his strength left him and he passed out.

813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813813

Grissom had left the room at the request that he must figure out what this Jeff Marston was in for, for himself. He was gone for about a half hour and returned holding a manilla folder.

"So? What was he in for? You find it out?" Warrick questioned.

"Yes." Grissom said flatly.

"Well? What?"

"He was sentenced for 25 years to life for raping then murdering a 16 year old boy."

"He never did that!"

"Well, now that i remember, all the evidence pointed to him."

"The evidence was wrong then! And unless you do as I say your friend IS going to die!"

Catherine looked over at Grissom and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we all go out and talk somewhere else to leave Mr. Green here to his thoughts."

They all left the room and Nick immediately said, "We can't just let this man out of jail."

"I know. If the evidence pointed to him, then he has to be dangerous. He can't be out on the streets," Sara stated.

"But, we can't not find Greg," Warrick added.

"Don't worry. I have an idea," Grissom assured them.

They all went back into the room. "Okay."

"What?" Cath, Nick, Warrick and Sara all said at once.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Now tell us where Greg is."

"First let out Jeff."

"Fine."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"So what you're telling me Griss, and now don't let me say this wrong, you expect me to let out some criminal that killed someone?"

"Not exactly. We need it to look as though we have set him free. You know, like have it on the news of his 'innocence' being declared, or something like that."

"Okay. That is a lot clearer."

"We have to hurry too because Greg only has about 2 hours and 45 minutes left before that poison kills him," Nick said.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Greg's breathing was beginning to become shallow. As he was still in his unconscious state, he was unaware of the muscle spasms that were beginning to occur throughout his whole body. Slowly, he began to drift away from life...

978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978978

The CSIs waled back into the questioning room after forty-five minutes of preparations.

"He's out. Now tell us where he is," Nick said cooly.

"First i need some proof of that."

"If that is needed, then fine." Nick waled over and turned on the t.v. On the news, there was an aged man coming out from the state jail. There were news stations trying to get in to ask questions, but Brass was holding them off. Jeff was led to a black car and they drove off.

"Is that evidence enough for you. That was him being released. He is being brought to get the papers signed now."

"Good." He had been fooled. It had worked!

"Now tell us..."

"Your precious lil' Greggy is in the basement of my old house out in the desert. You come off of the highway at exit 35 and there is a road that is all dirt. You take that and keep heading straight into the desert, and it is the only house out there. Just in case, it's blue."

At that the team left and got into their cars outside and drove off. It took them almost 2 ½ hours to get there, and they had taken 10 minutes to show Warren that Jeff had been "released". That meant there was only 5 minutes left!

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678

Against his will, Greg awoke from the darkness only to feel more pain then ever before. The voices were coming back too. It was hurtful to hear them speaking. They sounded like his friends. There were sirens too. Greg wanted them to stop. He couldn't take the torture of hearing them all speak.

"Greg! We're here! We're coming for you buddy!" the sound of Nick's voice was hard to hear. It sounded so real.

098765432109876543210987654321098765432109876543219876543210987654321098765432

They were finally at the house. Greg would be back with them all soon. They just hope that he was still alive. There was blood all in the entrance way of the old house.

"Greg! We're here! We're coming for you buddy!" Nick yelled out hoping for a response, but there was none. "Hurry up! Let's get down to the basement quick!"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEF

Was he going crazy, or was there light coming from the door up the stairs? Greg saw someone run down the stairs and was fallowed by others. He hung his head down to rest on his chest. The room started to spin again. He cried out in pain as the poison started to take it's full affect.

"Hurry Nick, there on the floor is the antidote. Grab it. We have to give it to him now!" Grissom said.

Greg's eyes started to close, and his breath was starting to sound shallow. Grissom injected him with the antidote, but Greg didn't respond. He was still breathing harshly.

"We need the medics down here now! They need to take him to the hospital." Grissom yelled. He then cut Greg free of his bindings and laid him on the ground. The medics then rushed down and put him onto a stretcher. They brought him up to the ambulance, and put him inside. The CSIs watched helplessly as the ambulance drove off with Greg. Only when Grissom told them that they should fallow, did they make any movement to go back to the cars. hey then drove to the hospital after Greg.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hope you liked it! At least one more chapter to come!


	5. NOT CHAPTER

I'm sorry peoples... I wrote almost all of this chapter and it got erased! How? I have no clue, but the last chappy will be coming soon if not today then definately tomarrow... I promise... I can't remember all I put and I can't believe it cuz I was likeing what I was writing... I hope you don't mind that it has taken me so long but my pet died and that depressed me... enough with thye excuses though... I will start typing it up tonight!

33333333,

Niki77777

Preview: Greg is finally at the hospital, but as things take a slow downward turn, will he be able to survive? Will he live... or will he die? find out soon!


	6. Chapter 5 Please let him live

Sorry again for the long wait...

Chapter 5: please let him live

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Grissom called Brass while they were on their way.

"Brass... Yeah... sorry about leaving... yeah we are almost there... Okay... Swing-shift will... Yeah... We'll keep you posted... Bye."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The ambulence pulled up infront of the hospital and Greg was taken in on a gurney. His btal waiting roomn more shallow than before. When they got up to put Greg in a room to be checked, they ran test after test on him.

"He still has the poison in him."

"Are you sure. Didn't the CSIs put the antidote into his system."

"The poison might have seeped into his system too much for the antidote to work."

"Well, is there anything that we can do to get it out?"

"We have to try something."

It was at this time that the heart monitor that Greg had been hooked up to pronounced a flat-line. Greg's eyes opened wide as his heart stopped beating. The doctors quickly grabbed paddles. They sent 200 volts of electricity though his body. Greg's body lurched up off the bed. There was a low beep coming from the heart monitor. It was slow, but Greg was still alive.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678902345678901234567890123456789012345678902345678901

The CSIs were waiting in the hospital waiting room. It had been three hours since Greg had been brought in. They were just sitting there, except for Nick who was pacing, waiting for any news. It was then that a doctor came out from the elevator.

"Greg Sanders? Is anyone here for him?"

"Yes," Grissom said. "How is he?"

"We lost him-"

"You what?" Nck yelled.

"Sir. let me finish. We lost him for a few seconds, but he is still alive."

"Oh, sorry."

"So far he is pretty much stable, but for how long, we don't know. Some of the poison is still in him, and we don't know what kind it is. We should be able to clear it out of his system with time, but I don't know if it will be quick enough. he is very weak and his immune system is terribly messed up. He is strong to have even survived this long."

"So he might die?" Catherine asked quietly.

"I'm not sure at this point, but you should be ready for what happens."

"Can we go see him?" Warrick asked.

"Right now he is unconcious, but I don't see why not." The doctor led them down the hallway to Greg's room.

He looked so pale. Greg had dark rings under his eyes and was breathing very slowly.

"Oh my God," Sara said.

"Poor Greg," Catherine explained.

The doctor left them alone with Greg. They all stood there silent, just watching him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Greg was in the dark. He couldn't see anything. Everything was quiet. _

_Hello? Greg asked. the was no answer. Is anyone there?_

_It was then that Greg heard a loud laugh. He couldn't tell where it was coming from or who it was. It just kept laughing at him. He wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. And then the face appeared. The face of Warren Green._

_You can never get away from me, Greggo! I will alawys be here._

_GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGRGGREGGREGGRE_

What happened next, they were not prepared for. Greg's eyes shot open and he started to scream. They all jumped in surprise. Greg's eyes were glazed over.

"Greg? Greg a..are you alright?" Nick asked scared.

Greg looked around, but he coulcn't really see anything. He thought that he had heard Nick, but wasn't sure. He could still hear and see Warren Green. He couldn't take it. Greg's entire body began to shake, his eyes closed tight, and he started to whisper something. It was hard for the others to hear, but when they strained they heard him saying," No please... I'm sorry. NO! Stop. I didn't mean to... Keep him away please. keep him away..." and then he all but screamed, "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The shaking got more violent and it was only then that Catherine acted.

She ran over to the call button and pressed it five times. Greg's heart started to race. He couldn't take anymore. The poison that was left in his system started to weaken him. he could no longer scream when the doctors came rushing in the room. They immidiately sedated him. Greg fell into a drug induced sleep. His heart rate seemed to slow down, but he still whimpered some.

"He should be fine for now, but Ithink that we should now go into the process to remove the rest of the poison before he gets to weak," one of the doctors announced. "I think you should leave the room now." With those last words, the CSIs were removed from the room of their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat in the waiting room once again, but this time in a deadth like silence. None of them wanted to talk about what had happened, so they just sat in wait for the next four hours.

121212121212121212121221212123121122122122112112121121212112344567899000009876543211123444444444444

The doctors were working on Greg. They had slipped a tube throungh his mouth and down his throat. Greg's breathing was in a slow rythem. The tube started to slowly remove the poison.

"Why don't we take a small sample of this strange poison that we get and give it to those CSIs to take to their lab and test it or something?"

"Yeah sure."

A sample was taken and one of the nurses rushed it to the CSIs in the waiting room.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you or one of you could take this sample of the poison Mr. sanders has in his system to figure out what it is exactly. You know take it to your lab?"

"Sure. Sara, you come with me. The rest of you can stay here."

Sara fallowed Grissom out to the car, and they drove off to the crime lab.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When they arrived, they ran into the lab to find Hodges.(Sorry if that is spelled wrong...)

"Hodges, I need you to anylise this," Grissom said handing the testube to him.

"Hi to you too Griss."

"Just do it," Sara demanded.

"Oh yeah, well, umm... what is it?"

"It is the poison found in Greg's system."

"Yeah? Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet exactly," Grissom told him.

"Okay, I'll do that right now." With that Hodges got to work.

He swabbed some of the liquid and then ran it through the coputer to find the composition makeup. It came up with (makeing this up:) rattle snake venom, brown spider venom, scorpion venom, and a number of other venoms from different highly toxic animals. The sheet printed out from the computer and Hodges announced his findings.

"It's a pison called ribonoxyclorle poison."

"What does ribonoxy... it do?" Sara asked.

"It was made to do a number of things; destroy the nervous system, cause hilucinations, kill the white blood cell count, cause extremely high fevers, glaze over the eyes so it seems as if you are blind, and pretty much after that, kill. It can also cause extreme damge to the brain."

"Thanks." Sara and Grissom drove back to the hospital as quick as they could and told the doctors what they had found out.

"Hmm...," the doctor said. "We have gotten it all out, but this could mean that there might be some abnormality with his brain function. We will need to do more tests on him. He seems fine now. He even woke up and talked to us, although, I wouldn't really call it talking. I mean, he tried ,but..."

"But what!" Nick demanded.

"But he couldn't really make words. It all sounded like giberous except for a few words. All I could understand was see them, hurt, please, they okay, and no, but that's it really."

"Is he awake now?" catherine asked pleadingly.

"Yes he is, but only three of you can go see him."

"Nick, Catherine and I will go," Grissom said. "Sara, Warrick, sorry, but can you guys wait."

"Yesh sure."

They started to walk towards Greg room. Before they entered, they looked in through the window. greg lay in the bed and was just staring blankly at the wall. When they opened the door and walked in, he looked up at them. Greg tried to force a weak smile.

"Hey Greggo. How you doing?" Nick asked his friend.

Greg opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and swallowed hard. Trying one more time, he succeeded in say one word, "Fine." It hurt Greg to talk. They could all see that.

"Thats good sweetie," Catherine comforted him. She went to place a hand on his arm, but Greg pulled back suddenly. Catherine was shocked by his move. Greg could see that he had hurt Catherine by doing this and he looked ashamed. "No, it's okay Greg. I wouldn't want someone to all of a sudden touch me after what happened either."

Greg looked up and then looked back down. "I'm... sorr...coughow... sorry," Greg strained his voice to say this. He coughed inbetween and it sounded very painful.

"For what?" Grissom asked. "It's not your fault. So don't be sorry for anything, Greg."

Greg looked up and shook his head. That was all he could do. Nick went to reach out slowly and put a hand on Greg's sholder. Memmories came streaming back to Greg as a horrified look plastered itself on to his face. Nick quickly took his hand back as Greg started to scream once more. "NO! get him off of me! Please! Get him off!"

"He's going into shock again!" The doctor yelled. Quickly he took a needle and was about to sedate Greg again, but the syringe only farther worried Greg. He began to scream more. "NO! Please! Don't do it again! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try and get away! just don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!..." Greg began to sob uncontrolably.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I'm so sorry... It's still not done yet! I kinda left it at a cliffhanger,but I will finish it... sonner or later. :-). hope you like it so far... and sorry for grammatical errors. or spelling...


	7. Ideas Are Welcomed

Okay, well, first things first... Lately I've been getting some reviews from people who have read My story, and I would like to thank then. I am pretty sure that next week (February Vacation) I am gonna read the chapters that I have written already. Then I'm gonna work real hard to come up with a good new one... I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I had come to a blank spot in my mind... If everyone who has read this or is reading it now would like to tell me what they would like to see I can combine your ideas with mine(and if anyone responds to this... let there be some drama in it even if you don't like seein' Greg hurt or anything) But thanks for the reviws I've been recieving, and I hope the I won't dissapoint anyone with the next chapter that I write. Once again, ideas are welcomed.

From, Niki77777

P.S

Happy Valentine's Day everyone:D


	8. What happens now?

okay people!!!!! Here is the next chapter to my first story "Taken from right under them".

But first, so far Greg has been brought to the hospital and things seem fine except for all of these times he has gone into shock. How much more of this can Greg take????? Oh and Okay well I know that I didn't put this in the chapter before, but let's pretend it is back then when he first came into the hospital... Greg had some brain swelling and there was some damage to the left side of it. The doctors had to go in during surgery and reduce swelling and also try to fix any of the probloms with it... Okay back to what is happeing at hand... thanks again...

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been two hours since Greg had been sedated once again. Nick and Catherine were still sitting in Greg's room, but Grissom, Sara, and Warrick had to go back to the lab to take care of a new case that had come in. Greg lay there whimpering every so often. It was hard to watch. Everybody could only hope that Greg would be okay.

Greg was slowly starting to open his eyes. He took his hand up to his head and started to rub it. "Ow," he stated.

"Greg! Are you alright? Do you need anything honey?" Catherine asked him.

Greg looked up at her and blinked. "Water?" Greg asked anxiously.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back." With that Catherine left.

"So, uh, Greg, you okay now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah cough. ... I... think s..so."

"That's good."

"What... happ-happened?"

"You went into shock again."

"Oh." Greg looked down at his hands in his lap. "So umm, ... what did that cough lunatic in-inject m-me with...?"

"It was some pioson. It does alot of damage to you nervous system, brain, and other things, but..."

"What?"

"The thing we are all worried about is what Warren Green did to you."

"U-uh what he did? Um... I really cough ow..." Greg grabbed his throat "d-don't wanna think a-about ..." Greg went into a huge coughing fit and started to make choking and gasping sounds. Just then Catherine rushed in the room with a glass of water.

"Here you go Greg. Drink this up. It'll help."

"Thanks. So ... W-what happens n-now?"

"Well, you will probably have to stay in the hospital for a few days or a week at the most," a nurse said walking into the room and reading Greg's clipboard at the end of his bed. "And by what is written here, I think that you will have to go see a phsycologist so you don't end up having a breakdown. " She went to walk out of the room.

"Oh...," Greg said in a hoarse voice.

(Okay, well... no clue if I named Greg's doctor, but if I did, than this one will definitely be different 'cuz, well, I forget...)

In only a few minutes a tall man with jet-black hair, thin frame, and piercing blue eyes walked into Greg's room wearing a long whit jacket. "Hello Mr. Sanders. It's nice to see you doing well. I'm Doctor Mullay. I have been watching your immune system and brain activity carefully to be sure that everything is in place, and it looks like you're pretty much all set. There are a few things that I should tell you about though. Throughout the next couple of months, you will be suseptable to catching illnesses more easy than you normally would and you will, most likely, get headaches more frequently because of some damage done to you brain."

"D-damage to m-my brain...?"

"Yes, but don't worry. This kind of thing clears up fairly quick. You just need some good old R and R and all should be fine. Oh and that stutter that you must have noticed will dissipate after "

"What do you mean by should?" Nick asked.

"Well, Mr. Sanders here might have some probloms at times later on in hiw life. Just concerning the headaches and maybe some eye troubles, but that's hard to tell this early on. We just have to deal with whta comes when it comes. So, any questions?" Tne doctor asked with a seemingly too bright smile for this situation.

"Y-yeah, w-when do I g-get outtta here?"

The doctor thought a minute and said, "Well, I don't see why not in about three to five days."

"G-great!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

So, those days passed without anything too drastic happening and Greg seemed fine. I mean he really did **seem** fine, but you know that's Greg, so was he really? and is he now? I guess I will leave that up to you to decide... well maybe not... I would hate it if someone left off with that in a story... Okay so now I'm just kinda typing 'cuz it's late, so if this ended up ruening that story... some how... for anybody... I'm sorry, but I needed a break from thinking of what to say...I'm sorry I ended here, but I don't really get how to end too good... I have a few ideas of how to end, but I think that they are all kind of used by others... if readers would like to tell me their favorite way for a story to end(with some angst or drama thrown in) that would be great! please!


	9. Darkness

It's been so long! I forgot my password and didn't realize that asking for it to be sent was an option! ^-^'

Sorry!!

Anyways, here's a stab at a new chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't any good, I haven't written anything on it for a LONG time!

*****************************************************************************

Darkness. That's all he could see. Was it created by sleep? He couldn't tell. Was it his mind playing tricks on him? Only if he was sure that he was sane would he know the answer. That was the problem. There was no telling if he still had a mind to think with. Was anything real? Is there an end to the foreboding black abys that he was now suspended in?

Ah, and there it was. He could hear something... no, wait, someone, calling his name. It was faint. Should it be so soft? The feeling of blankets around him was the first real sense he had. Warmth. Safety. Safety from what? What happened?

"Greg..." There it was again. "Greg, you awake, man?"

_Go away._

"Come on man, it's time to get up. You're being release."

Released? Released from what? The darkness? No, that's not it. Warmth. Blankets. Safety. Opening his eyes he saw white. White. Hospital. _Oh. _

And so the realization hit him like a two ton brick. Green. Torture. Testify. He was being released only to be put in a new hell. Testifying wasn't new to him, it was the fact that the case personally involved himself and the creep to be put away was someone he did not want to see. The dread grew. Let the nightmare that his life had become begin.

****************************************************************************

There ya have it. Short, I know, but I have finals to study for!!! lol I'll get more done later on in the week. And, again, for all those who have reviewed on this story, I really appreciate it and it was my sheer stupidity (^-^) that kept me from uploading.


End file.
